In A Lift
by CretianStar
Summary: All from a trace of a positive Virus. Season 8! Small lemony one shot.


A/N: Season 8, I can't believe there isn't one on this bit yet! All from a little positive Virus! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Sexual Magnetism traces left on his thumb made Kochanski ravish Lister in the elevator of the nano built Red Dwarf.

Lister wasn't quite finished with her though as she attempted to dart back in embarrassment.

"Oh god Lister I am so sorry!" She cried and made to move off him.

"I'm not!" He whispered and held her in place.

"Lister…" She whispered in warning and he regretfully let her up, licking his thumbs again in the hope there was a trace of the virus left on his fingertips. No such luck he thought as she kept her head bent, a blush across her cheeks.

"I don't know what got into me." She shuffled her feet.

"Well nothing sadly." His comment made her stare. Instead he turned her face to his and pressed his lips against her soft ones once again.

"Dave." Her muffled warning halted as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she sighed softly. "Dave." This time his name was a soft cry as their bodies pressed against each other again.

"Kriss." He growled as she ran her fingers around the back of his neck before reaching the boiler suit again. Tugging it down further she groaned as his hands slipped under the orange fabric, his fingers scrabbled beneath her top, tracing up towards her bra. He yanked her closer to his body and smirked against her lips when she mewled. Her own fingers tracing the hairs up Dave's chest and she groaned when he unsnapped her bra, the pads of his fingers tracing the soft skin of her breasts, circling her nipples.

"Dave Lister." She pulled authority back into her voice. "Hit the floor." She pushed him away from her as his eyes lit with excitement.

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked and laid back on the elevator floor as she clambered atop him.

"How long until we hit Cat's floor?"

"Another ten minutes from the size of this ship." He grinned as her lips pressed to his neck and his hands roved over her boiler suit. "Off." He grinned as her teeth scraped against the tender flesh, his smile only widened as she struggled out of her suit, yanking it off her body. Lister's whimper became more vocal as she ground her hips into his. His speech incoherent with a mix of her name and animalistic moans.

"Off." She smirked and tugged his boiler suit down before flicking the button of his jeans and the zipper. He gasped and rolled her over onto the floor of the lift, undoing and lowering her cargo trousers whilst pressing kisses to the expanse of skin he could reach. He pressed his fingers against the silk of her knickers and smirked.

"These aren't ship edition." He grinned and ran his fingers of the material watching her wriggle against his touch.

"Dave, stop playing around. We'll get caught." She whined as he ran his fingertips against the skin on the inside of her thigh. To stop the distraction she pushed his boxers down with trousers and played with him, smiling as he let out a guttural groan.

Without another word her yanked her to her feet and practically tore off her knickers and pressed her against the elevator wall sliding himself into her in one smooth stroke.

"OH GODS!" She screamed before he pressed his lips hungrily to hers.

"Kriss." He warned softly and her moans and whimpers lowered in volume but were still frequent as she bit at his shoulder, his neck, anything to not scream again as he moved inside her.

"Dave, Dave Dave!" She said his name as a mantra as their hips moved together.

"I'm getting close Kriss." His breath against her ear but she said nothing as she felt her body rocket, an orgasm that made her toes curl and an inadvertent scream had Dave kissing her hard to silence her, her body milking his own.

The pair rested against the lift wall, the pleasurable fog cleared with the polite female automatic.

"Two minutes until arrival."

When the lift doors opened, the officers that entered the lift barely even noticed the neatly attired techies, boiler suits righted, caps low on head. But it was as the Cat jumped from the examination table that Kristine and Dave shared one look; they'd be doing that again.


End file.
